2013.04.08 - How Are Classes?
The Lounge. Yes, even The Xavier Institute has one. After all, even the X-Men and the Schools students need to relax. It's just not that often that one finds this room completely empty. Or almost completely empty. Or quiet. Which is exactly the case at the moment. The TV is off. No one is using the air hockey table or the pool table. There's no music. No video games are being played. Heck, even the seats are empty. In fact, there's maybe a /single/ person in the room right now for some reason. But even this person, Laura Kinney, is just sitting there, off to the side, on the floor, with her legs crossed, without so much as making a sound. Odd, huh? Well, that wasn't completely odd to Jocelyn. Just a little bit odd. The girl walks into the lounge, and this time of day wasn't when she was normally here either. Usually this was her training time. However, her injury has forced her to ramp that way back until she either heals up or finds someone to fix her. One of the two. Regardless, the woman spots Laura sitting right near the spot that Jocelyn was going to sit, though Jocelyn intended to make use of the nearby chair. She suspected that Laura already knew that Jocelyn had entered the room. Jocelyn wasn't trying to hide her presence or anything like that. She was dressed casually, though the bulge and round shape to her left shoulder might indicate to anyone who looked that she was nursing an injury there. Having grabbed a couple books from the library, the woman goes to sit in the chair, giving Laura an easy nod. Jocelyn didn't speak initially, however. She suspected this was some type of meditation, and it would be rude to disturb Laura during that process. But that was just the martial artist in Jocelyn talking, and she could be wrong. If Laura knows that Jocelyn entered, she doesn't show it. She just continues to sit there. on the floor. With her eyes closed. In fact it almost looks like she /might/ be sleeping. But then again, she might not be. It's hard to tell exactly. And yet eventually, the clawed girl does open her eyes, and slowly turns her head to look directly at her. That is before her eyes flicker towards that bulge. "Has it been looked at?" is then asked as she /finally/ speaks up. "Yeah, I let the doctor look at it," Jocelyn responds to Laura. She was used to the girl not really giving a greeting or anything of that nature. Room mate tendencies tend to get picked up on. "Took an energy axe to the shoulder in Times Square. Paid her back properly for that, but she got away in the end. Her cohorts didn't though". Jocelyn couldn't help but remember the future version of Laura that she met during the entire time traveling sequence, but she doesn't bring it up. "Doug got himself into some trouble on Friday night, too. Some crazy mutant with kinetic powers started unloading on people randomly in the subway. I haven't seen him since, but he had what looked like broken ribs". She fills Laura in on the last known state of their teacher before asking, "You seen him about this weekend at all?" Jocelyn pauses before speaking again. "How've you been doing? I haven't been spending much time hanging out lately". With a slight shake of her head, Laura admits, "I haven't." With that said, she does make a note to track Doug down. Soon. All though there is a slight tilt of her head at that entire 'energy axe' thing, but the clawed girl just doesn't ask. Instead, after a moment or two she just shrugs, as if that is meant to somehow answer the whole how she's doing thing. "I didn't see him when I was in medical, though I could have just missed him I suppose," Jocelyn comments with a shrug. She winces slightly when she does that. Okay, that wasn't so bright. "Woman was a kinetic energy sponge. Way stronger than me in that regards, but only kinetic energy". Jocelyn notes the tilt of Laura's head and smiles. "Apparently the evil version of a Green Lantern, according to Axiom. Energy was just nasty, tried to instill fear in me artificially". Would have worked perfectly if Anole hadn't been knocked out of the fight by the woman, too. "So, out of curiosity, what are you going to do in the summer?" Jocelyn asks. "You staying here at the mansion?" The bit about that woman, and what she can do, not to mention what she's comparable too... Well, Laura quirks an eyebrow. But doesn't ask. Instead, Laura just mentally adjusts her appraisal of what Jocelyn can do, and how she does it. On the other hand, at the mention of 'summer', there is a pause, as she takes a bit of a deep breath. "I have no plans. May... Go. Better. not safe you with with me here. But there was... Talk about my staying. School. learning things I should already know but don't..." "Well, staying could be beneficial, to learn some stuff that you don't know already," Jocelyn comments easily. "I just found out about the whole staying here thing. I'm probably staying here or at Gloria's place". The woman had offered up her spare room to Jocelyn over the summer. "What would you prefer to do, if you take away the fact that you're unsure about the safety of the situation?" The question is casual, and not framed in any particular way. There's a slow, deep breath, before Laura slowly starts to get up. Once standing she stretches ever so slightly, before she once again looks right at Jocelyn, and says a few simple words. "I don't know." Jocelyn wrinkles her nose a little bit as the girl gets up, perhaps concerned she might have triggered something. "Well, I know I'd feel better knowing you were around, for what it's worth," the teen says. "But, if you do decide you want to head elsewhere for the summer, leave me a way to get in touch with you, would you?" Because Jocelyn did owe the girl that much. "Speaking of classes, how've they been going for you?" the girl asks. She figured they were rather different from the type of study Laura used to do. "Challenging." is all Laura can say to that question regarding her classes. That is before she asks, "Yours?" Then though, there is a bit of a pause. "And you will. If I go." "Anything I can help with?" Jocelyn asks. "I'll admit I'm not all that good at some of the artistic ones, but some of the other classes I'm not too terrible at". A smile is given at the mention of her classes. "Challenging in some. I'm starting to get the hang of some of the science, math, and English courses. Computers and History, not so much," the woman admits. A nod is given when Laura confirms she'll give her a way of contacting Laura. That's all Jocelyn needed, really. Of course neither Jocelyn nor Laura truly know what could happen this summer... Especially if certain things happen... But that is neither here nor their. Instead... Instead Laura just nods faintly as Jocelyn describes her classes. All though at the mention of her own classes, there's an insanely faint shrug, "I don't know." "Well, are you having any trouble in Science, Math, or English?" Jocelyn asks. "Those are the ones I could probably help the most in," she explains. She shifts her position slightly in her chair. "Speaking of, how are you with computers?" the teenager asks curiously. She wasn't sure how tech-savvy Laura was. Probably more savvy than Jocelyn in those matters, but that wasn't exactly a huge accomplishment either. Yet again, there's a... Shrug? "I can use them?" Laura ventures. And technically that is true. After all, she does know how to get around many forms of security, including forms computer related security But as for the rest... "I do not know how I am doing. I... Just am." "Alright," Jocelyn responds easily to the girl. "If you have any questions though, let me know, and I'll try to give you a hand if need it," she offers. Just in case the girl needed a hand with a test or something at some point. "Maybe sometime you can show me the ropes with computers," Jocelyn suggests. She glances at her watch, however, as she speaks. "Though I should probably get moving. I've got a couple people to meet up with. I'll see you later, Laura". Category:Log